


when the daydream and the nightmare intertwine

by S_weet_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Disturbing Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, violence aesthetic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Aku bercinta (kata mereka), tidak dengan kekasihku, tapi demi cinta kami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game adalah novel yang diciptakan oleh Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, dan sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi tanpa menarik keuntungan materi apa pun. 
> 
> Dan tolong dukung fandom Joker Game, dengan membeli original novel Joker Game, Joker Game Booklet, blu-ray DVD Anime, Joker Game Drama CD, menonton Joker Game Live Action, Joker Game Stage Plays, atau/dan juga Official Merchandises (dll) yang asli jika Anda bisa.
> 
> Peringatan sekali lagi, fanfiksi ini berisi hal-hal yang menggangu. Saya juga merasa terganggu nulisnya (?), dilematis antara pengen merayakan berhasil nulis irit ato jedotin kepala ke tembok karena nulis beginian. 
> 
> ...dengan kata lain, meskipun menulis begini, tidak berarti makhluk abusif yang “dikerenkan” dan perkosaan yang diromansakan merupakan selera saya. No. No at all, thank you—glorifikasi abusif + tendensi psikopat + romantisasi pemerkosaan yang mayoritas “kekinian” dipandang dengan sangat keren itu, imho, adalah caranya golongan equil baik dengan sengaja ataupun tidak, menyimpangkan nilai-nilai norma dan moral kemanusiaan, dalam ranah bisnis yang menguntungkan produsen pembuat semua itu. Kalau teman-teman pembaca suka karena sesuai selera, tidak apa—asal tidak terbutakan dengan berpikir semua itu (keren) benar dan terbawa ke realita.  
> 
> Selamat membaca!

 

 

Kepalaku ditendang. Telingaku pengang oleh genderang kendati pinggiran Shanghai disenggamai sunyi. Aku tergelincir sampai ke pinggir genting.

Digulingkannya aku hingga jatuh mencerai-berai sesemak. Perkasa sekali ia loncat turun ke tanah. Dia merebak semak, menggulingkanku sampai tercebur ke air bersemerbak mayat membusuk dan mendesing bau pesing. Sakit dan rasa darah pecah di dalam mulutku begitu tamparannya hadir di pipi yang ranum oleh pemulas rona.

“Cinta—hh—padamu, Bocah! Biarkan aku merasakan hidup! Hidupmu di tanganku!”

Dia menciumku. Penuh hasrat menggigit dan melumat bibirku. Birahinya bergelegak menggerayangi tubuhku dan menggeram mencecap manis darah dalam kawah mulutku.

“HIDUP!”

Sakit lebih dari sedikit. Adrenalin meroket seperti antariksaku yang ia jelajahi, kuasai, klaim, tusuki, dan ruam-ruam biru-merah-entah-apa Andromeda ia ukirkan pada diriku. Bibirnya menyumpah-serapah nikmat dan lebih banyak menggigit. Rakus mengusap dan mengisap. Serakah menyusu di puting tak bersusu.

“HIDUP!”

Toh, semua itu lebih baik daripada saat disodokkannya miliknya sekeras bambu yang sebau truk pengangkut sampah hingga aku tersedak, tak bisa bernapas hingga pangkal mulutku koyak. Dia merasa makin hidup; aku merasa makin ingin mati.

Dunia ini mengistilahkannya, bahwa ia menandaiku, bahwa aku miliknya sekeras adiktifitas alkohol yang ia telan sebelum kami berciuman. Dunia bahagia dengan kekerasan diestetikakan yang mereka agung-agungkan dan dielu-elukan bahwa inilah indahnya romansa.

Malam itu, kami bercinta. Selokan tempat kami bercinta memiliki banyak tepi. Sempit sekali, begitu pula katanya yang terengah-engah dijepit olehku yang terluka dan ternganga-nganga berlumur mani juga liur. Seringainya meruncing gigi-gigi.  Bercinta—tolong garismiringkan kata ini karena rasa ini terlanjur mati. Romantis tak terperi.

Aku bermimpi. Senyum tulus kekasihku dan pelukan hangatnya. Yang mungkin takkan mau melakukannya lagi begitu tahu semua yang terjadi, bukan mauku mengkhianati Yoshino karena semua ini kulakukan hanya demi dia. Mimpilah yang kuingin nyata, dan yang nyata hanya selalu-lalang mimpi tengah hari.

Gelimang bintang-bintang menghilang, ketika keringat semasam hujan asam tercucur jatuh ke wajahku dari wajah binatang jalang yang menaungiku, gelap terbenam di mataku yang tak sanggup lagi menatap.  Aku tak tahu lagi, selain demi _dia_ dan kebahagiaan kami (yang kuangankan; yang takkan terjadi), aku sudi menjadi jalang sehina ini.

 

 

(Lalu bauku membaur dengan bau mayat lain yang terapung lebih dulu di jeram kematian murahan  selokan ini.)

 

*

 

Namun yang kuintip dari seselip cahaya di tingkap gelap tempatku berada ini, linangan airmata kekasihku yang menembak mati pembakar hidup-hidup diriku kemudian memecah nyawanya sendiri.

Ruangan bersimbah darah yang indah. Secantik dan sekelam pinggang kota paling menggoda berliuk dosa semegah pagoda.

 

 

Mari bercinta kala ia membusuk lalu tersusuk ke palung neraka, dan kita bisa bercinta lagi di muka neraka saja, Kekasihku. 

**Author's Note:**

> Harusnya fic ini bukan buat fandom ini, kalau ada yang notis makiannya :'), mungkin bakal ngeh. Saya bold“terpukau”bold sama chara italic“utama”italic (yang bukan MC), yang amat didewakan. Tapi itu fandom udah rame banget apalagi ngehits ya season ini, karya saya yang biasa aja nan apa adanya terlalu sederhana untuk ada di fandom tsb, dan lagi, saya bereksplorasi—out of comfort zone dari yang biasa saya tulis—di fandom mata-mata lagi. :')
> 
> Untukmu yang telah membaca sampai di sini, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
